Open Music
'Open Music es un evento social efectuado en el Jam & Roller. Consiste en que un Cantante o grupo se presente. Normalmente el Open tiene de 3-5 presentaciones. Hay variantes del Open como el Random Open, Chicos vs. Chicas y Concursos. ' Shows ( Temporada 1) Open Music #1 (Episodio 5 and Episodio 6) Fue el primer Open Music del año, Jim y Yam querían presentarse primero. Cuando las inscripciones se abrieron Ramiro fue el primero en inscribirse, llegando antes que Jim y Yam . Nico and Pedro se inscribieron con esperanzas de conseguir un nuevo guitarrista . Luna les presento a Simón, que se ofrecio a cantar con la banda. Durante la presentación, Simón invito a Luna a cantar con ellos. Al final Matteo y Ámbar terminan cantando Mirame a Mi. Open Music #2 (Episodio 17 and Episodio 18) Matteo's Italian cousin Flor came to town and lent female vocals to Simón, Nico, and Pedro's band, which was named The Roller Band between the Opens. Ana and Ricardo were worried about Nina, and they wanted to show Nina that they were on good terms, so they decided to sing a song together at the Open to prove this to her. Ámbar and Matteo prepared to sing a song together, but Ámbar was late to the performance, so Matteo asked Luna to take her place. Italian cousin Flor came to town and lent female vocals to Simón, Nico, and Pedro's band, which was named The Roller Band between the Opens. Ana and Ricardo were worried about Nina, and they wanted to show Nina that they were on good terms, so they decided to sing a song together at the Open to prove this to her. Ámbar and Matteo prepared to sing a song together, but Ámbar was late to the performance, so Matteo asked Luna to|} Open Music #3 (Episode 26) - Chicos vs. Chicas Instead of having individual performances, this Open Music featured only two teams, the girls and the boys, competing head to head. To determine the first song of the competition, a random word was displayed on a screen, and a song beginning with that word had to be sung. The first word was "puedo," and the girls began the competition with the line "Yo puedo subir." If a team wanted to interrupt the other team's song, they had to start their song with the same word that the other team's song had landed on. After the boys began a tension filled song, Luna interrupted them to diffuse the tension and got both the boys and the girls to join forces to sing a song together. Since both Jazmín and Delfina were performing, they asked Sebastián Villalobos to film the show for Fab and Chic. gan the competition with the line "Yo puedo subir." If a team wanted to interrupt the other team's song, they had to start their song with the same word that the other team's song had landed on. After the boys began a tension filled song, Luna interrupted them to diffuse the tension and got both the boys and the girls to join forces to sing a song together. Since both Jazmín and Delfina were performing, they asked Sebastián Villalobos to film the show for Fab and Chic. Open Music #5 (Episode 45) - Random Believing that the kids always pair up with the same people, Tamara decided to make everyone draw names out of a bag to determine Open Music performances. Luna was paired with Simón and Matteo, which didn't go well. Since this was supposed to be Simón's final Open Music, Matteo feigned sickness last minute to let Simón perform his final Open Music with his best friend. Ámbar, Delfina, and Jazmín tampered with the bag to make sure they ended up each other's partners. They also stole Jim and Yam's choreography, and asked Jim and Yam if they could go before them to leave Jim and Yam without choreography. Open Music #6 (Episode 55 and Episode 56) Like Flor and Luna, Daniela joined up with The Roller Band to lend female vocals to one of their songs. The rest of the performers sang solo, and dedicated their performance to their special someones. Gastón for FelicityForNow, Yam for Jim, and Cato for Amanda. Open Music #6 (Episode 55 and Episode 56) Like Flor and Luna, Daniela joined up with The Roller Band to lend female vocals to one of their songs. The rest of the performers sang solo, and dedicated their performance to their special someones. Gastón for FelicityForNow, Yam for Jim, and Cato for Amanda. Open Music #7 (Episode 65) - Chicos vs. Chicas The boys and girls faced off once again, this time with original songs. The girls team remained the same, but Nico and Pedro joined the boys team this time around. |} - Yam chante "A Rodar Mi Vida" épisode 55|thumb|right|220 px]]|A rodar mi vida}} Open Music #8 (Episode 75) This was the last Open Music of the season, and it featured all new songs. This Open was highly anticipated because FelicityForNow announced that she was going to perform in it. During the performance, Felicity remo|} Shows (Season 2) Open Music #1 (Episode 5 and Episode 6) Shows (Season 2) Open Music #1 (Episode 5 and Episode 6) Open Music #2 (Episode 20) - Farewell In addition to the performances, Delfina and Jazmín also made a farewell video detailing what Jam &|} Open Music #3 (Episode 45 and Episode 46) - Solos Open Music #3 (Episode 45 and Episode 46) - Solos Shows (Season 3) Open Music #1 (Episode 10 and Episode 11) Open Music #2 (Episode 25) This Open Music was hosted at Luna's Mansion. Open Music #2 (Episode 25) This Open Music was hosted at Luna's Mansion. |}